Lightning Strikes amnd Passions Flame
by Cay Ezemay
Summary: Lovino is looking for a place to stay now that his brother Felicano and his boyfriend are moving together. Antonio is the only person who is willing to put up with the fiesty Italian, but doesn't pay attention to the date, OR weather. I AM A DISCLAIMER AND OWN NOTHING HETALIA RELATED. My moronic brother is the only reason I'm writing this in the first place.


Lightning Strikes and Passion Flames

"Damn stupid bastard! Making me wait out in the rain!" Lovino said to nobody in particular. His hair was matted to his head within minutes of arriving at the bus station. He checked his phone; 8:18 PM. He should've been showered, eaten, and watching TV by now. "Damn tomato bastard!" he muttered again. As he put away his phone, it started to ring. Without bothering to check who it was, he answered. "Lovino" he said absently.

"Hola mi amigo! Donde esta?" The Spaniard answered warmly.

"Where do you think stupid?" Lovino exploded. "I'm at the bus station." He said in an attempt to calm down.

" The bus station? What about your Ferrari?" The man on the other end asked.

"Its still in the shop. Thats what I get for letting my stupid brother drive..." His voice trailed at the memory.

"Alright, I'll pick you up then, si?" Antonio asked.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Lovino said to avoid thanking him. "You still drive a camero?" He asked.

"Yep, remember, its forest green. Adios amigo." He says before hanging up.

"Whatever, bye bastard." Lovino says into the dead reciever. He looks at his phone again, and sees he's got a voicemail. Checking the caller ID, he sees that its from Feliciano. Without even borthering to listen, he deletes it. "Hurry up and get here bastard." He said shivering. In the distance, thunder starts to rumble. He freezes, counting in his head. He gets to sixteen, and it rumbles again. he starts over, and makes it to three, before thunder strikes and lightning flashes. "Shit!" He starts to run, splashing up mud from the dirt road. Thunder pounding in overhead. rain pounding on his skin, and blood pounding in his ears. He sees a tree with the trunk almost completely dry. He runs up to it, breathing heavily, and shaking uncontrolably. He curls up, hugging his knees, crying with every thunder strike. Damn potato bastard! Why did he have to move in with Feli? Why?! Lovino cursed internally at his brother's boyfriend. Those two were the reason he was out here in the middle of nowhere in the middle of a thunder shower. He closed his eyes, trying desperately to block out the storm. He forgot though, that you're not supposed to be under a tree in this weather. Lightning struck and a branch fell, knocking him out...

* * *

"Lovi? Lovi! LOVINO!" Antonio called out desperately. He'd been driving home from work when he told Lovi that he'd pick him up at the bus station. Already he'd been there five minutes, and he knew something was wrong. He saw Lovino's bags, and figured that he'd left them when he heard the thunderheads. Quickly, he put the bags in the trunk of his car, and drives onto the dirt road ahead of him, until its too flooded to drive on. 'Damn.'

"Lovino! Where are you? Speak to me! LOVINO!" He calls again, shouting at the top of his lungs. Still no answer. "Dammit! Where the hell is he?" Antonio cursed out loud. Then he saw it. The tree with the top branches in flames. He knew Lovino well enough that the Italian would be panicked enough to hide under a tree in a thunderstorm. Quickly as his legs could carry him, Antonio went to the fallen branches. To his horror and relief, he found Lovino in the burning pile with a shallow cut on his forehead.

"Oh Lovi..." Antonio said, moving the fiery tree limbs aside. Carefully, he picked up Lovino and caried him back to the car. They weren't even fifteen feet away when a lightning struck the tree, destroying it, and waking Lovino instantly.

"Shit!" He exclaimed, thrashing about in Antonio's arms.

"Lovino, Lovino calm down, its me! its Antonio!" Antonio said, hoping to calm the terified Italian.

"...Tonio..." Lovino said, slowly calming down. Lightning flashed, and thunder boomed, making him tense up again. "Bastard! What took you so long?" He thrashes and kicks again, almost hitting Antonio where it hurts. "Why did you..." His voice trails off as they reach the car Antonio opens the passenger door, placing Lovino inside, and fastening his seat belt before moving to the driver's side, to start moving.

"So what made you decide to visit me out of the blue?" He asks, turning up he cars heat. He looks At Lovi briefly, and sees his arms crossed, and his knuckles from fear, or his answer, Antonio doesn't know.

"Feli's moving in with the potato-loving bastard." Lovino says darkly. Antonio knew that there was more bothering him than just that, but doesn't want to push it. He just wants to male Lovino feel better, and take his mind off of this strom.

"What do you want for dinner?" He asked brightly.

"I don't know... pizza, I really don't care." Lovino replied. The rain was starting to lighten up from a torrentail downpour. But the thunder and lightning were getting worse, and Antonio realized that it wasn't helping matters much.

"Ok, pizza it is." He said happily, and they drove in silence for a while, until they reach the highway...

* * *

"Shit!" Lovino said, sitting up suddenly. He'd been lost in the memory of his fight with Felicano, when he remembered something.

"What is it?" Antonio asked, his eyes full of concern.

"I...I think I left my bags at the bus station." Lovino said sullenly.

"Do you want to turn around and go get them?" Antonio asks, smiling. Lovino weighed his options; Go back into the storm, or go without clothes until it passed.

"Fucking bastard! Are you stupid or something? Don't answer that, I already know the answer." Lovino snapped, making Antonio laugh.

"Oh really? Then its a good thing I put them in the trunk before I went looking for you." He smiled at Lovino. "Unfortunately," He said looking back at the road ahead of them, "you packed so much stuff, that the latch wasn't closed properly. So all your clothes got soaked through and through." Lovino stared at him dumbstruck.

"Maybe you aren't such an idiot after all." Lovino allowed. "But you're still a tomato-loving bastard." He added, making the compliment bittersweet.

"You know, with the heat blasting in your face like that, your face is red enough to make you look like a tomato yourself." Antonio's voice was dead-serious, but Lovino missed the teasing glint in his eyes. Lovino froze, and blushed, turing his face ten times redder.

"B-bastard, don't call me that! He stammered.

"Awe, but Lovi! You look so cute!" Antonio gushed, in full teasing mode now. "Mi pequeno tomate!" He laughed, ignoring Lovino's sputters and swears until they reached the house. Lovino looked at it, its been a while since his last stayed over Antonio's place, and is suprised by how much its changed.

"Can you stand on your own?" Antonio asks him suddenly.

"Of course I can! What makes you think that I can't?" He snapps angrily.

"Lovi, do you remember how I found you?" Lovino looks at him. Antonio's emerald eyes that are usualy so bright, are dulled over in worried pain.

"Over by a tree. I guess I fell asleep trying to block out the storm..." Lovino looks away from Antonio's sorry, sad expression.

"Lovi, you were under a pile of burning braches. You got knocked out by them, you even have a cut..." Antonio's fingers brush the wound. Lovino feels a dull throbbing with the slight pressure, but it isn't until Antonio moves his hair away from the cut that Lovino sees white.

"Don't touch my hair you fucking bastard!" He explodes, blushing again.

"Sorry Lovi." Antonio said. Lovino just ignores him and gets out of the car. A lightning bolt flashes, destroying a nearby tree, and thunder roars overhead. Lovino shrieks, and drops into a crouch, fingers digging into his scalp as he tries to blot out the storm.

"Lovino!" Antonio runs to his side, and puts his arms around Lovino's trembling shoulders. Lovino looks up startled for a moment, then throws his arms around the other man's waist, burying his face in Antonio's shirt. Antonio gently begins to stroke the back of Lovino's hair.

"Shh, shh. Its ok. Everything's going to be ok." He says, trying to soothe the younger man.

"No its not!" Lovino mumbled into Antonio's shirt.

"What?"

"Its not going to be ok!" He shouted at Antonio, tears streaming down his face. Antonio looks unsure of what to say, but the shock lasts only for a moment.

"Lets go inside, ok? You can tell me the whole story inside." He moves to get up, but Lovino only holds on tighter.

"Don't go... please?" He whispers heasitantly, once again, catching Antonio off guard. The weeping Italian looked into the eyes of the shocked spaniards face.

"Alright mi tomate. Alright." Antonio kisses his head. His lips pressing down on Lovino's curl, making him see white again, sending a shiver down his spine. Antonio placed his cheek on his head, and began to rock Lovino back and forth. Sending him ovre the edge. He forgot about the storm, forgot about his brother. Lovino was only aware of the spanish man who was sending him into unintentional ecstacy.

"Ah...ngh...tonio..." Lovino moaned. Antonio froze, and pulled away to look at him.

"Lovi? are you ok? I know that last thunderstrike was overhead, but just forget about it ok? Just try and forget."

"But, nghtonio." Lovino managed as the pleasure faded, "I didn't hear the last thunderstrike. You put the storm right out of my head." He clings tighter to the older man. "Please, keep it away." He snuggled closer...

* * *

Antonio was taken completely aback. He'd never seen Lovi like this before, and this wasn't the first time they'd be en caught in a thunderstorm together. He tried to think of what he'd done differently than other times. He'd kissed Lovino's curl, something Lovino never allowed ANYONE to do, not even his own brother Feliciano. Now he could see why. Slowly, he tries to pry Lovino away from him, but it only makes the Italian hold on tighter.

"Lovi, you need to let go. One, so we can go into the house and be more comfortable. Two, because you're pinching my shirt with my skin, and it kinda hurts..." Lovino, upon hearing this, released Antonio immediately, only to have another thunderstrike go off.

"Lovi its ok! Its ok! Its ok!" antonio grabbed Lovino's face, locking their eyes together. Antonio's worried and concerned emeralds, and the goldenrod terror in Lovino's.

"Look at me Lovi," Antonio said. "Lovino Vargas, look at me! I can't guarantee I won't break eye contact, but don't take your eyes off of my face!" He orders. Lovino only nods. "Good." Antonio moves his arms around his neck, and scoops him up. Carrying the younger man toward the house in a bridal-style fassion.

"Antonio?" Lovino's voice is barely abouve a whisper. Making Antonio smile comfortingly.

"Its just to the house. I promise." Antonio only put Lovino down when they got to the door, and that was just long enough to get to his keys, and open the door.

"Hows your head?" Antonio asks, taking off his shoes.

"Fine. It doesn't hurt or anything." Lovino answers, distractedly.

"Like what I've done with the place?" Antonio asks, trying to lighten the mounting, awkward silence. "Francis and Gilbert helped me redecorate."

"Great, the french rapist, and the goddamn potato bastard's brother!" Lovino mutters.

"What do you have against Ludwig?" Antonio asks, still confused from before.

"What do I-? The fucking bastard is splitting my family apart!" Lovino explodes. "Whats left of it... since Nono died." Antonio looked at Lovino, his eyes filled with a reasonable hatred.

"But he isn't killing Feli." Antonio says softly. He remembered Lovino's grandfater's funeral. It had been closed-caskett, since he'd been killed by someone he had most trusted. Antonio could see it still bothered Lovino, after six years.

"He didn't love me you know." Lovino said finally.

"What?" Antonio asked.

"Nono... He- he never loved me- I mean, who would. It doesn't matter if people know me or not... but once they meet Feli..." His voice trails off, sniffling, trying to hide his tears from Antonio's eyes. "Damn him! Damn my stupid baby brother and his fucking potato-loving boyfriend!" Lovino said, punching the granite counter top. "I don't even care if they're moving in together, I just wish that damn potato fucking bastard wasn't trying to take the only family I have left away from me..." Antonio'd had enough. this wasn't the Lovino he knew, wasn't _his_ Lovino.

"Just because Feliciano is moving on in his life, doesn't mean he'll forget about you, or that he's going to stop loving you Lovi." Antonio walked up to him, and cupped his face. "He's not the only one who loves you either. I love you too Lovi... I always have." He kissed him gently. Slowly sucking on his bottom lip, making the kiss deeper. Lightning flashed outside, and Lovino jumped. Clinging to Antonio, and opening his mouth as he whimpers in fear. Antonio doesn't heasitate to use this opportunity to test his theory about Lovino's curl. Lightly tracing his toungue across Lovino's bottom lip, he reaches up and ever so gently begins to rub the stray curl between his thumb and middle finger. Lovino's body trembled against his own. Antonio chuckled, but doesn't break away...

* * *

Lovino was surprised beyond belief at Antono's words. He loved him? Antonio really loved him? He didn't think so, not until he was kissed by him. Softly at first, as if afraid, then growing bolder when he saw that Lovino wasn't fighting it. When the lightning flashed, he jumped, clinging to the older man. Hoping that Antonio would put his arms around him, and comfort him. He wasn't expecting Antonio to start playing with his curl. It sent tremors of pleasure down his spine, making Antonio chuckle.

"Antonio..." Lovino said, struggling to get away. Antonio released his curl, and pulled away enough to look at him. Confusion in his eyes.

"Lovi?" He asked. Lovino knew his eyes were dreamy and dazed. He quickly shakes it away.

"Stop. Why are you teasing me? Stop pretending that you love me!" He couldn't understand it, why was Antonio kissing him? Was he that pathetic where he needed to be humored?

"But Lovi, I'm not teasing. I really do love you. Antonio said, moving in fr another kiss. This time, Lovino pulls away. "Whats the matter? Don't you love me too?" He asks, attempting to hide the hurt in his eyes.

"Of course I love you!" Lovino exclaimed without thinking. "I-" he was silenced by another kiss, this one, more fierce than beore.

"Then. Stop. Teasing. Me." Antonio said, emphasizing each word with a kiss. Lovino pulled back again, this time to see a lusty playfullness in Antonio's eyes.

"Then... you're not joking?" Lovino asked skeptically.

"Does this look like I'm joking?" Antonio asked as he pulled on Lovino's curl, and placed it in his mouth. He quickly began playing with it again, and Lovino almost went insane with pleasure. But at the same time, he was still fighting.

"B...bastard! L-let gooooohh-Oooohhhh!" He moaned as his legs gave out from under him. He grabbed Antonio's shirt, at the same time Antonio grabbed his waist, and lifted him onto the counter. Lifting Lovino's legs, and wrapping them around his waist, pressing their crotches together, squeezing his thighs...

* * *

Lovino pulled on Antonio's shirt as if to keep his curl in Antonio's mouth. Antonio complied with the unspoken wish. Lifting him onto the counter, crossing Lovino's ankles behind his back, and massaging his thighs. He could feel Lovino's member pressing against his own through their clothing.

"Ngh... Lovi..." He said, letting go of the Italian's curl.

"W-what? B...bastard."Lovino panted.

"Do you... want to go upstairs?" Lovino looked up a him, and he squeezed the younger man's thighs. pulling them closer together.

"You mean... to your room?" Lovino said quietly.

"Yeah..." Antonio said smiling.

"Oh...okay..." Lovino said releasing Antonio only to push himself off of the counter. Antonio uncross his legs, and decides to surprise him by scooping him up into his arms. "Hey! W-what are you doing? I can walk on my own!" Lovino exclaimed, beating on Antonio's shoulders.

"I'm sure you can Lovi," Antonio said looking up at the normally shorter man, "but I don't want you to..." He said. Before Lovino could complain, Antonio put his hands between Lovino's shoulder blades and pushed him into a passionate kiss. It lasted only about two minutes, but when they pulled away for air, Antonio found Lovino's nails digging into the skin on the back of his neck, and his fingers pulling Antonio's hair. To Antonio, it felt wonderful. Antonio's eyes held Lovino's, and he saw such passion that was matched only by his own. But it was gone with the next lightning flash, and was replaced with fear. Antonio stiffened for a moment, as Lovino embraced him tightly, then relaxed as he felt Lovino start to tremble. Smiling slightly, he places a hand on the younger man's head.

"Calm down. I've got'chya, mi tomate." He said quietly. He felt Lovino silently nod into his shoulder. Antonio shifted his grip, and began moving toward the stairs, up to his room, and stops just short of his king sized waterbed.

"Lovi... um..." Antonio says finally.

"W...what?" Lovino asks nervous.

"I know I've got a waterbed, but I don't want to wet my sheets." He said, pretending to be uncomfortable, when his smile was controling his facial features.

"Ok... Youu first though.." Lovino said, struggling to be let down.

"At the same time." Antonio negotiated, placing a hand on Lovino's curl. Hoping to have Lovi melt in his arms.

"Ngh... Ooooohhh!" Lovino moaned, shaking from head to toe. Involuntarily, he pushes away from Antonio, exposing the zippers to his hoodie, and, his jeans.

"I'll take that as an 'I'll go first'" Antonio chuckled, moving to unzip Lovino's hoodie with his teeth.

"Ngh...ooohh..!" Lovino panted as his hoodie fell away, and Antonio pulled his shirt over his head. "Ngh..ooohhh!" Antonio felt nails dig into the flesh of his shoulders. "Ah...ngh...tonio.." Lovino moaned. "Ngh..oohh...faihrr...!" His body shook uncontrollably as Antonio gently tugged on his curl.

"What... what was that... Lovi..?" Antonio asked, his breathing was very ragged.

"Ngh...ooohh.." Lovino moans again. Antonio listened, it sounded like 'no'. Did Lovi not want to do this? Was it because of the storm? Was it because of Feliciano and Ludwig? Was it because of Antonio himself? Antonio wanted this VERY badly, but he didn't want to push Lovino. He was already having a tough time with things as it was.

"Lovi? Are you alright? We can stop if you want..."Antonio's voice trailed off as Lovino's eyes snapped back to reality.

"No... fair... I.. I said no fair... Damn tomato-fucking bastard." Lovino swore, regaining his breath.

"What's not fair mi tomate?" Antonio asked, confusion filling his eyes.

"Bastard. You don't just pull my curl just to get into my pants." Lovino said scowling. " You. Strip. Too." And Lovino pulled him into a kiss so force, and deeply passionate, that Antonio lost his balance and fell over so that he was on top of Lovino on the waterbed. Antonio's button down shirt was soon on the floor, leaving both he and the Italian naked to their waists. Antonio looked at Lovino. his face was a deep tomato red, his eyes were half-lidded, and his skin was _hot. _He didn't know if Lovino would like this, but he couldn't resist. He attacked his chest with his tongue, causing the Italian to moan and buck under him.

"Ohh~" He moaned, plunging his hands into Antonio's hair once more. Antonio began trailing kisses at random, biting him in some places, while just sucking on him in others. Marking him all the same. Finally, he latched himself onto one of Lovino's nipples, hardening it instantly while one of his hands moved to work on the other one.

"OHH DIOS!" He heard Lovino moan as his back arched. Being on the waterbed didn't help much, because with each movement they made, the bed beneath them jostled so that they were constantly grinding against each other, not that Antonio MINDED all that much, but still. He wanted to prove to his little tomate that he DID love him, that he DID care. And fucking him into oblivion was NOT the way to do it. No, he wanted to make impassioned love to the Italian before doing THAT...

* * *

Lovino was in almost complete bliss. With everything Antonio was doing to him, he had just about forgotten about the storm raging outside and overhead. He was even enjoying how the waterbed moved under him, pushing him against Antonio with every dip and bulge of the water. The way it had them grinding against each other was almost enough to send him over the edge. But he could somehow sense that that wasn't what Antonio had in store for him. But because of the storm, Lovino wanted it all to last as long as it possibly could. The bed jostled about, causing the two of them to have constant friction, and the one person that Lovino cared about just as much as his fratello was on top of him, pleasuring his chest and working his way ever so slowly down. he couldn't hear ANY thunder. Its as if it doesn't even exist. That is, until he begins to feel something worm its way into his ass, his VIRGIN ass. He gasped as his eyes flew open.

"AHHH~ A-Antonio!" He cried out in pain, and Antonio nearly jumped four feet in the air.

"What is it Lovi? Whats wrong?" His voice was a mixture of lust and concern. Neither of them had ever heard such a sound in their entire lives, and would never hear anything remotely similar to it.

"Th-that hurt!" Lovino squirmed, trying to be more comfortable with a foreign object in his ass.

"Sorry. Lovi, are you a virgin?" Antonio's eyes showed Lovino that he was more concerned than his voice was letting on. He couldn't say it out loud though. Not because his breathing was BEYOND ragged(although that was a major factor) he just couldn't bring himself answer. He looked away, a blush rising to his face.  
"Its OK Lovi, here." He holds up three fingers to Lovino's mouth.  
"Suck. Make sure they're thoroughly coated with saliva." Lovino looked at him. His nerves showing everywhere in his features. He hesitantly pulls fingers into his mouth. Sucking on them in a manner of being cautious. He only stopped when he thought they were thoroughly coated, nodding to Antonio who pulled them out with an audible pop. Antonio then proceeded to press one of them to his entrance, making his gasp loudly.

"Shh, shh. Lovi, yo necesito relajarse." Antonio whispered to him. He gulped, and tried his best, but its had to relax when someone is shoving their fingers into your ass.

* * *

"Shh, shh. Lovi, yo necesito relajarse." He whispered, hoping to comfort his tomate pequeño.

"I-I'm trying..." He heard Lovino reply shakily. Antonio needed him to relax. If he stayed so tight, so deliciously tight like this, then he'd never be able to make him feel pleasure. Slowly, he began to move his fingers around.

"Ahh~ AHh~ AHH!~" Lovino squirmed under him, fighting against him, and Antonio decided to use this to find that one spot...

"CHIGI~!" Lovino bulked underneath him, and came all over Antonio's chest, breathing hard.

"You're not done yet I hope, because then this'll be no fun." Antonio said playfully.

"Bas..Bast..ardo..." Lovino panted under him. His eyes were too lust-clouded to show any anger, making the Spaniard chuckle.


End file.
